ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King IV
''The Lion King IV ''is a planned sequel to The Lion King Trilogy by Walt Disney Feature Animation. The film takes place after the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Plot Simba is now a wise king, and the ruler of the pride lands and is teaching Kovu, his future successor of how to be a king, and he also teaching Kiara of how to be a queen. Yet Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa are captured by humans, which Simba believes are going to be killed. But the humans are not trying to kill the lions, but protect the lions from being poached by the hunter, Silas Von Drusko. They also met Akula, his lieutenant and his warriors who were captured too. Will Mheetu, Bhati, Kopa, Kovu, Kiara, Timon's Mother, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Zazu, Vitani, Pridelanders, Outsiders, Meerkat Colony, Animals, Jasiri, Tamaa, Thurston, Muhimu, Muhimu's Son, Kwato, Swala, Ajabu, Badili, Mbeya, Basi, Pua, Shingo, Twiga, The Porcupine Brothers, Ma Tembo, Mtoto, Mbuni, Kambuni, Muhanga, Muhangus, Gumba, Shauku, Tiifu & 'Zuri joined the members of the Lion Guard for Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte & Ono to rescue Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa and return to the Pride lands before Silas Von Drusko wipes out the entire Pride? Will the Animals or Poachers win the war? Cast *Matthew Broderick as Simba, the King of the Pride lands. *Clancy Brown as Silvermane, Akula's lieutenant *Tim Curry as Silas Von Drusko, a human poacher who wants the lions fur for money and is Rick's rival. *Mark Hamill as Akula, a rival lion who wants to take over Simba's Pride and be the ruler of the Pride lands until the Poachers captured him, his lieutenant and his warriors. *Nathan Lane as Timon *James Earl Jones as Mufasa, the spirit of Simba's late father, the older brother of Scar, Kiara's grandfather, and the previous King of the Pride lands. *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Anthony Mackie as Ranger Rick Denver, the game warden in charge of Project "Lion Move", the project that will relocate the Lions of the Pridelands until Silas is captured. *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki, the wise old mandrill shaman of the Pridelands. *Steven Blum as Erksis - Akula's top warrior *Jeremy Irons as Scar, Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's evil uncle and Kiara's great uncle. Through Scar does not actually appear in the main body of the movie itself, he appears briefly in Simba's nightmare. *Jason Marsden as Kovu, heir to the throne. *Moira Kelly as Nala the Queen of the Pridelands. *Jennifer Lien as Vitani *Neve Campbell as Kiara, Simba and Nala's daughter, future queen and Kovu's mate. *Jeff Bennett as Zazu, the hornbill messenger of the Pridelands. *Nolan North as Kroko, Kovu's new friend, Pua's old friend, a crocodile who helps Simba regain the Pridelands. *TBA as Sarabi, Simba's mother, Mufasa's wife and the previous queen of the Pride lands *Jenna Ortega as Cassady, a young girl who befriends Simba and helps him escape from Drusko. *Fred Tatasciore as Poachers *John DiMaggio as Chamberlain, Silas's partner *Jennifer Hale as Serena Andrews, Denver's partner and a news reporter. Rating Rated GCategory:Sequels Category:The Lion King Category:Toonking1985 Category:Walt Disney Films Category:DisneyToon Studios